What was lost
by Hanako Yume
Summary: Title change Suggestion by an awesome Reviewer Rin Nishikida has returned to Japan after four centuries, due to her late husbands passing. She does not intend to stay long, but when her son decides to take on Takahashi Co. she is forced to confront her past. Will the pain of her lose and the resurrection of her past be her undoing. Or can she finally find a way to be set free?
1. Chapter 1

This Idea came to me out of no where. I really wanted to explore a different side to Rin and Sesshomaru that bleed into the present. This might be a long story, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Rin sat in the center of the room, lights shining down on her from every angle. She smiled politely at the camera crew as they set up, the interviewer was going over the list of questions to be asked. Rin mulled over her current situation. Here she was for the first time in nearly four centuries back in her home country of Japan. She hadn't believed there would be any connection between her and the land upon her return. Yet there was a yearning to wander the land seeking out memories from her past. Looking towards the window seeing the skyscrapers, hotels, and ancient landmarks that were not even in existence when she roamed the expanse of Japan as a child was a lot to take in.

"Mrs. Nishikida are you ready?"

Rin nodded and smiled to the reporter. "I am ready to begin whenever you are."

The reporter gave the signal for the camera men, who counted down.

"Mrs. Nishikida, I first want to say that we at fuji tv, give our condolences to you and your children at the loss of your husband."

"I thank you for such kindness, in this difficult time."

"With all due respect and given the circumstances in which you are here,how does it feel to be back in your native land?

Rin smiled as cheerily as she could "It is a bittersweet moment for me. My late husbands last wish was for me and our children to spread his ashes in the place where we first met. Which mind you is going to be difficult, it was so long ago and so much has changed."

"Could you describe your husband for those unfamiliar with the great Takahiro Nishikida?"

"He was an amazing, strong, proud, and resilient wolf demon. He made me face so many past hardships head on, and confront the most daunting force in the world."

"Which was?" The reporter smiled fondly at the loving look Rin had upon her face.

"Myself." The reporter laughed along with Rin

"While you are here for personal matters, you are also here to unveil you latest art collection. Which I must say is breathtaking. As i was privy to a first showing along with several members of the popular media. I have to say my favorite piece was " Resurrection among bloody flowers" Could you tell us about that piece in particular?" Rin nodded

"This collection is based upon my life since I met my late husband. That piece in particular was the start of my new life interpreted in a painting. On that field covered in blood I lay contemplating ways to end my life. But nothing worked, Hiro found me there and he laid into me. He was such a prick. He called me pathetic, he poured salt in every open wound I had. But behind that brashness was pity. He took me to Southern Japan, I was given a home in a village far more progressive than any other during that time. Humans, Demons, Hanyou and many others lived side by side in peace. I was able to face myself for the first time. But it was when my son was born, that I was was able to really be free of my past, and move towards the future. Which at the time I could never have guessed Hero would be apart of it.

"You all have to see this piece" she declared to the camera "Every bit of what she said I felt in that painting. It was so exhilarating. But sadly this may be the last time we see such magnificence from you as this is your last art exhibition as well as your last set of commissioned works of art, is it not?"

"Yes for now at least. At this point I think my sons need me now more than ever. This whole situation has been most difficult on them."

"Speaking of your children, Your eldest child is also represented in your art. The painting is called Divine Karma. It is my second favorite piece in the collection. What was it about your son that inspired such a work?"

"I would say that it was my son alone but it was not." The reporter was to enthralled to stop her as this topic was one that was not supposed to be brought up, under the authority of Rin's PR department.

"If any of you have read Kintaro-san's biography of me, You know my life was not easy. Kintaro-san put it nicely when he called me a mistress. But let's be honest what is a mistress? A mistress is and was a whore. That is where the painting starts, the darkness the pain, the fear, it's all there that part of my life which i used to wish I could undo. But then Keii-chan was born. He was my light shinning through the darkness, he was my everything. I was dead inside till he was born. My beautiful demon child, no one knows how or why but he is full demon. I didn't even believe he was mine when they handed him to me. He has my nose, that's about it, but it is mine. As the painting shifts from dark to light, to nothing, no paint color of any kind. That is the representation of the new beginning that Hiro gave us. He accepted a son who was not his own, loved and raised him like blood and made him his heir. I believe my life came full circle in that moment, thanks to some divine force."

The reporter wiped some tears away, then her smile turned. She was glad Rin brought up her son, now she could edge in a question people really wanted an answer too.

Is it true that your eldest son Keiichi is thinking of bringing his father's business her to Japan as a way to honor his memory?"

Rin tried to smile,pausing mulling over how to answers."Truth be told I am unsure of what my son wishes to do. Business is not something he has discussed with me. But as far as I know after the week is up he is returning with his brother and I to our home in the United States."

The reporter grabbed a piece of paper from the folder she was holding.

"Well I am not sure if I should be the one to break it to you, but from what I gather Keiichi is trying to get the paperwork done as soon as possible to star a branch of Nishikida Corporation here. Rumor has it that this has something to do with the launch of Takahashi corporation's latest product? I heard it is similar to an android that was created by Nishikida Corporation last year."

"As I said I don't know anything about it, and I am sure my son has no intention of competing with the Takahashi Corporation at all."

The interview ended and Rin left in a huff. She had no idea what Keii-chan was thinking but whatever it was, it was not going to end well. She pulled up to the office space she was using while she was in Japan. "Rin-san I am so sorry about Mio-san If I had any inclination she was going to bring up Keiichi, I would have canceled this. "It's alright Sakuraba. Can you please get Keii-chan connected and then send the phone call to my office.

Rin picked up the phone once it rang in her office "Keii-chan tell me it's not true?" There was a pause on the other end "Oka-san I am sorry, but it's something father and I had been working on for months. Japan is a huge market for technology and we worked so hard."

Rin sighed "Did your father know about the Takahashi Corporation?" another long pause gave Rin her answer. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I am not seeking revenge if that's what you're thinking mom. They just happen to be the largest, most innovative and inventive company in Japan, that delves in robotics."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Rin asked she hadn't broached the subject since he was old enough to understand the difference between adopted and biological. "I am sure mother. If I wanted to know my father I would have made an effort long ago. If I wanted to end him, I would have killed him long ago. I just want to make the company dad built the best in the world."

Rin smiled to herself. "Well then, don't be late for dinner tonight, your brother is bringing a friend he made, while he was here for the last few semesters.""Of course mother I love you."

"I love you too my precious one." Rin hung up and smiled. Hiro was sure smiling down upon them at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee was everywhere upon the desk coating a morning's worth of hard work in brown patchy stains. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was looking at. There on the morning news was his sister-in-law. But, how could that be she was dead. As he looked at her deciding that he wasn't dreaming he noticed she hadn't aged much. She seemed to be in her early thirties by human appearance alone. But he knew her to be well over four centuries. She still had a slight childish grace to her, one he had loved and protected with his brotherly demeanor. Yet there was a major shift in her eyes, they once held such mirth and joy that anyone around her would be overtaken by a sudden burst of happiness. Now, those eyes were a dark charcoal and seemed to dance with such turbulent emotions. It was hard to look into them. While he of all people could understand how time could callous oneself it was her words that shocked him the most. She had just referred to herself as a whore.

All sorts of scenarios played in his head. Had she been kidnapped as they first suspected all those years ago. Had she been held against her will and forced into such deplorable situations? Guilt, anger, sadness washed over him. He grabbed his phone, quickly dialing.

"I was just about to call you. Are you tuned into Fuji right now?"

"Yes, I just.. I don't know how to feel about it."

"Koishii, I know how you feel. She was alive how could we not have found her?"

"I don't know, but if she was able to escape from her tormentor why didn't she find us Kagome? We are her family we would have never turned her away regardless of what happened."

"Inu, she had a child. Many women especially back then who had been taken advantage of in such a way would never return home. There would be too much fear and shame."

"But after all these years why did she never try? I could understand after it happened, but as time passed could she not even let us know that she was still breathing? For centuries we have been mourning her death! Now we find out she is alive! She has been married, she has children." Inuyasha's voice had risen so loud Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I don't even know how I am going to explain this when Sesshomaru gets back. I am afraid of what he will do."

"I was thinking that to. After all these years to find out your mate is alive and well and has lived a full life. I can't even imagine how he will take this. Let's just pray that he is at the mansion when this little bomb goes off, or else he might blow Tokyo to pieces."

"I will try to intercept him before that happens."

"Don't stress out too much Inu. We will figure it out together like we always do. Now you better be home on time today, the pups have a surprise for their daddy."

Inuyasha smiled thinking about his two youngest, the rambunctious five year old twins had been creating a lot of trouble for their mother as of late and it worried him. "If they get out of hand you call me." She laughed on the other end. "I mean it Kagome, you're ready to pop. I don't want you chasing those two brats around the house."  
"I know, I know. Don't worry about it Sango and my mother are stopping by in a bit. Besides I don't plan on chasing your brats around today, my ankles are so swollen. So I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Hey Inu."

He smiled to himself his mate's voice so sweet and calming.

"Yes mate?"

" Inu after this one can we wait a while before we have another?

"Hey you're the one who wanted this one." He immediately regretted how that came off.

She let out an inhuman growl, and though he should have taken it as a sign of bad things to come. He couldn't help the excitement that flooded through him.

"So you didn't want this one? Well you know what don't come home then" With that all he heard was a dial tone. He quickly dialed her number, getting pushed directly to voicemail

"Kagome you know I love you and all our brats. This brat is no exception, it's another gift that I thank Kami everyday for. I still don't know what I did to deserve to get you back in my life, but I am beyond happy you are here and you're mine. I know I don't think before I speak, especially when it comes to kids with everything we have been through. I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't say it enough but I love you and I love this pup just as much as the others. So please don't be mad at me. I promise to be home on time today, and when I get home I will show you just how much you and this new pup mean to me."

He disconnected the phone and looked at the photo of his beloved family. He remember when Kagome returned to the feudal era as if it were yesterday. He had waited three long years for his beloved, and when they were finally reunited it was pure bliss. But as with most things there was a lot of give and take. He had been given Kagome, and while their first few years as a married couple were majestic and full of passion, they both soon yearned for pups of their own. They found that it was difficult for Kagome to get pregnant, and it was even harder for her to stay pregnant. She only had one successful pregnancy nearly two centuries ago, and while that was enough for her to be happy, he wanted to give her the house full of pups she had always dreamed of. Now, with the help of modern medicine and technology they were finally able to give their miracle pup siblings. He was also finally on his way to giving his mate the horde of half-demons she had so desperately wanted.

His ears twitched at the mention of Takahashi Corporation. So her child was throwing his hat into the business ring. Perhaps he would come face to face with her sooner than expected. The only thing he feared was his brother's reaction to this. While there relationship had somewhat become less turbulent over the years, his brother had never been colder and more emotionless since the day Rin vanished.

Checking himself and getting into the right frame of mind. He dialed his brother's number.

"What is it Inuyasha? I have paperwork to go over before the meeting in an hour. I don't have time to deal with your incompetence."

"Well hello to you to asshole. I am calling because something important has arisen, I can't talk about it because there are too many flies on the wall around here. As soon as you get your ass off that plane tomorrow I will meet you at your house. Trust me what I have to say will blow your mind, so you better meditate or do something so you don't blow up all of Tokyo when you hear what I say."

Sesshomaru hung up on his brother, not wanting to hear anymore of his mindless rambling. He had more important issues at hand that nobody seemed to understand. Apparently Nishikida Co. a renowned company in the west that boasted many contracts with the American Military as well as with many of the best hospitals in the West was heading into Japan. Why nobody else saw this as alarming was beyond him. This company was poised to become second only to Takahashi Co. by their inception in Japan. Could the rest of those blind idiots he worked with not imagine what they could do within a year of being in Japan? They could easily out maneuver his company, and that would pose so many problems as he had been planning his international ventures for the last decade. He did as much research about Nishikida Co. as he could and he found nothing more than the news of it being passed down to the Son of the founder who recently passed away. He would not let a fledgling company headed by a child no less become more prominent than the company he had spent centuries building and pushing to the top.

He thumbed the red envelope that sat on his makeshift desk. That child had the audacity to invite him to the announcement party. He had not sent his response yet, but he would be damned if he appeared the coward by not attending. Whatever game the boy was playing, he would end it. Opening the envelope, he checked the attendance box noting down five as he would surely bring his brother who would undoubtedly bring his mate, and of course his brother would need company like a child. So he would have to allow Miroku to attend and he too would want to bring his mate. Already this situation was giving him a migraine.

It was on days like this that he yearned for the simple times of the feudal era, when taking out one's enemy by the sword was perfectly acceptable. He growled the mere reflection upon that time brought forth anger, he did not want to dwell on. He had for centuries honed his skill in suppressing, the pain and anguish he suffered. Grasping the coffee cup to his left he threw it at the wall, not caring that he would have to pay an immense fine to the hotel for the missing wall that had crumpled by the impact of the porcelain.

* * *

The message from her husband had her not only already forgiving him but also put a blush on her face. With her hand rubbing the swell of her stomach, she was wishing it was already five thirty. Even when she knew how disgusting she looked, he always made her feel wanted and beautiful. The doorbell ringing and an abrupt kick from within brought her back to reality. "Alright, Alright, little one let's go let grandma and auntie Sango in."

Kagome made her way slowly to the door. She opened the door to the smiling duo. "Oh Kagome shouldn't you have someone else answering the door, you look like you're about to give birth" Hugging her mother tightly, eyes welling with tears.. "It's like I tell Inuyasha everyday. I am fine, if I wasn't fine you would know, mama."

Every Time Kagome saw her mother she got overly emotional, and it was worse when she was pregnant. She had given up her life with her mother, grandfather and brother when she jumped back into the well that fateful day. She never thought that mating with the half demon would lengthen her life span, enough that one day she would be able to share the tender moments of motherhood with her own mother.

Her mother pulled away and Sango hugged her friend. "This is why I told Miroku we won't be having any little ones for at least another fifty years. The emotional roller coaster is the worst." Kagome's eyes blurred with tears again, once again overcome with such love and gratefulness toward her mate. By bringing Miroku and Sango into his pack, along with help of Sesshomaru he was able to bind their souls together and give them the gift of a prolonged life. Kagome did not know what she would have done if Sango hadn't been there during the most difficult years of trying for and losing children.

Sango hugged her ushering her into the house."Poor Inuyasha, he could never stand you crying before, and now he has to deal with it and there's really nothing he can do to make it better." Kagome tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but when her thoughts were brought to Rin she couldn't help but sob. Sango patted her back "Kagome? Are you sure you're alright?" Sango noted the tone of the sobbing had changed, and she was thoroughly concerned for her friends well being.

"Something happened this morning." Kagome, said sitting back wiping her tears away.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby or the twins? Did Yuuto get into a fight again? Or did Airi punch that girl in her class again?" Her mother asked worriedly placing her hand on Kagome's stomach. Kagome couldn't help the smile that crept on her face, as her mother's worries reminded her just how much her children were like their father.

"No it's Rin" she said another round of tears bursting forth from her. Sango was taken aback, her hand moving over her heart, to shocked at the sudden utterance of their long past sister to even utter a question.

"Sesshomaru's late mate?" Her mother asked confused. Kagome nodded, trying to calm herself as the baby within her showing its empathy towards its mother by kicking.

"She is alive" Sango shook her head.

"Kagome, you must have had an all too real dream. We looked all over Japan for her, their was no trace of her anywhere but the blood on that battle field. She is gone Kagome and not a single one of us could have saved her."

"No Sango she isn't dead. Look up the Fuji TV interview form this morning. I swear Sango it was her. Inuyasha even called me, he is trying to figure out how he is going to tell Sesshomaru." Sango made her way to the computer, looking up the interview. She could not believe what was before her eyes, it was Rin alive and well and very accomplished.

"Sango I think there has been to much excitement for the day, I am going to put Kagome to bed, and I am going to take the boys to my house. Don't worry about picking up Yuuto and Airi. I will also pick up Shin for you. I am sure you and Miroku will have a lot to talk about this evening. Sango nodded quickly closing the computer and pulling out her phone.

* * *

Inuyasha unlocked the door to the house, it was eerily quiet. Usually the twins would have bounded to him before he even got out of the car. He hopped that Kagome was not waiting for him with a shoe ready to beat him like last time. "Hey Inuyasha, Kagome is upstairs she has been napping since noon. I didn't have the heart to wake her after the emotional day she had. Higurashi-san took the boys, and I took the liberty of making you both dinner." Inuyasha nodded to Sango. "Do you know?" She shook her head and gave a grim smile. "I do and I have to say I am in utter shock. I called Miroku and I told him to remove any traces of the video from the office, he even forced the Fuji TV website down. I would rather your brother did not find out about this while he is on a plane above the ocean."  
"Thanks. I will deal with my brother tomorrow. You better get home before Miroku comes crawling over here" Sango nodded. "If either of you need anything call me okay."

Inuyasha bid her a good night, then bounded up the stairs towards his room. He stood in the doorway and watched his sleeping mate. He stealthily made his way to the bed, it dipped under his weight, but Kagome remained undisturbed. He placed his hands at the hem of her shirt and pushed it up over her rounded belly. Leaning down he brushed his lips lightly over her swollen flesh, earning himself a small kick.

"Hello to you too pup. You better not be disturbing your mother, she hasn't gotten much sleep in the last few months because of you." another kick made his chuckle. "I love you pup. I want you to know that we are all waiting for you to show your little face around here. Your sister is hoping you are a girl, and of course your brothers want another boy. I hate that your mom wears that damn concealment spell, I can't scent your gender with it and it's frustrating. Your jiji wants to know if i am one step closer to being outnumbered by women or if you're going to be another bratty momma's boy. But either way it doesn't matter, all I care about is that you and your mom are healthy. But I am going to make it clear right now kid, that as soon as you're born this women you have been cocooning in for months is mine. Don't even think about trying to take my time with her away… OW!"he bellowed after being thumped on the back of his head.

"What was that for!" She rolled her eyes, as he sat up hand possessively still on her stomach. "For threatening my pup." He leaned in kissing her softly before pulling back for a second "Our pup"

He quickly leaned back in, sliding his tongue into her mouth coaxing hers out to play. She moaned encouraging his hands to cup her full breasts. To his dismay she pushed him back. "We can't we could induce labor and while I may look ready to pop I assure you I am not ready."

He pecked her lips and laid next to her, taking her hand in his, kissing it gently. "It might not be so bad to have that baby now Kagome. After I talk with Sesshomaru tomorrow there may not be any hospitals or building at all left standing. Who knows if I will even be around" She leaned down trying to kiss him, but was unable to bend that far, he laughed leaning up kissing her with every ounce of passion in his soul.

She pulled away smiling happily "He better not or he will have to deal with one pissed off pregnant woman." Laughing he watched her move, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing women?" Her nails raked down his skin, "Just because we can't go all the way right now doesn't mean I can't pleasure my mate" He looked at her in awe, he couldn't even count the ways he loved her because there were not enough numbers in existence. He laid back enjoying her ministrations letting her take him to heights of pleasure he only found within her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, it is so very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first two! I listened to a lot of Fleetwood Mac while I wrote this. For some reason the song Sara and Dreams. Yall should take a listen

* * *

Rin looked took in the view of Tokyo, the sky line alive with the vivacious flickering of various colors. Craning her neck from left to right trying to relieve the tension that had nestled right on the back of her neck. She didn't know how he did it, but her son had manage to rope her into to staying for the event he had painstakingly put together behind her her eyes she tried to will away the memories that were stirring too frequently for her liking.

" _Children...Don't be foolish."_

"Mama?" Rin pushed that voice out of her head, trying not to get sucked back into the past. Putting on the best smile she could muster she turned toward her youngest, giving him the softest motherly expression she could muster.

"I am sorry mama, I didn't want to keep it a secret but Keii made me" Rin sat next to her son, pulling him into a hug.

"Eiji, for the millionth time, it's not your fault. I am just a little stressed because apparently when mom is away her people can't manage her business."

"So then you're not mad at Keii, right?" Rin Rolled her eyes

"Of course I am mad at him. He knew that it was important that I be back in the States by Wednesday. I had so many things I needed to go over, with the the exchanging of the company. Also I needed to work on your school transfer and deciding if you should get your trust at eighteen or twenty one."

Eiji shook his head causing thick wisps of raven hair to fall over his shoulders. "Mom I am well over one hundred years old I should be included in those I want to stay here and finish middle school. I also think I should get my inheritance now." Rin laughed wholeheartedly.

"You may have a demonic life-span, but you surely have the brain of a child. We all know you would blow all the money on video games." Eiji scoffed

"Mom I am fourteen by human standards. I am a far cry from a child!" She nodded ruffling his hair "I don't know about that. " "MOM!"

"I know. I know. You are a young man after all." She paused her eyes beginning to water.

" Eiji will you promise me something?"

His violet eyes shone with such seriousness as he looked at his mother. Hugging her tighter as her tears started to fall "Anything"

Leaning down she brushed her lips against his forehead. "Don't grow up too fast. Mom is not ready to be alone."

* * *

A prickling at the back of his neck began to irritate Sesshomaru as he stepped off his private jet. He would never openly admit to it, but for the week he had been abroad he had been plagued over the implications of the Nishikida Corporations inauguration. While it was two days away he still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that swept over him.

His annoyance increased further when he saw his personal car waiting for him, instead of the company driver. He needed to be back in the office to hold a board meeting so he could further develop a strategy to combat the new competition. That would have to wait because his brother obviously was serious when he said he had something important to speak to him about. Pausing as he opened his car door, he remembered his brother mentioning "flies on the wall". Perhaps they had an infiltrator among them, or even worse a turncoat. His anger began to rise, he stopped a shock that started in his heart and pulsed outward towards his finger and toes. It had him clutching his chest,struggling to regain his breath, leaning on his car for support.

This sense of utter dread, this almost hopeless feeling of foreboding, he had only felt such intensity three times in his life. All three times he had lost something precious to him. He stood getting into his car, he vowed to himself he would not lose his rightful place at the top of the business food chain.

" _Is this what you wanted? Was I to be your side so you would be the one to kill me?_

That voice...He shook his head getting into the car.

* * *

The drive to the mansion held nothing but torment, whispers of the past cascading around him. He almost lost control of his car three times. He recklessly parked the car and made his way to the front door, the scent of his brother lingering causing his anger to shift. Throwing open the door, slamming it closed with the same vigor he felt his brothers aura flare. Making his way through the darkness towards his study trying to center himself before the conversation he was about to have.

"The fact that you're already pissed off for some reason worries me." Sesshomaru sneered and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Digging into his pocket, Sesshomaru fished out the invitation and threw it at Inuyasha's head.

"What the hell?" taking the piece of paper fumbling with it for a moment. Eyes scanning over the invitation his heart dropped. Sensing the change in his brother Sesshomaru moved to face him.

"So what you wish to speak of has to deal with this? So I am right to assume their is a conspirator descending among the ranks?

Inuyasha ran his hands through his mass of silver hair, moving them to his face he let out a low snarl. "You need to sit down" Pointing at the chair behind his desk. Sesshomaru paced the floor and shook his head.

"Look I need you to sit in that chair and listen to what I have to say. This is bad Sesshomaru really bad. I am not sure how you are going to take this and it's putting me on edge. Fuck, even Kagome is worried. She has called me almost every five minutes since your plane landed."

Sesshomaru stopped moving, he tensed. What could be so bad that it had his brothers mate worrying? He had know Kagome for a long time, and though he would never willingly admit it, her cared for and respected her. She was a fierce women whom he never wanted to irritate or cause worry.

"You should never have agreed to this." Inuyasha held up the invitation.

"Should I have looked like a coward then?" Inuyasha's golden gaze darkened.

"We have been over this for years already. You need to include me in your decisions, so that I can stop you when you're about to do something stupid."

That earned an irate growl from the elder brother. "Sesshomaru, we can't go to this, but because you already agreed to it we will surely look like cowards now."

"You may look like a coward, but I will never be in such a position" Standing Inuyasha walked to the desk. Opening the lid on his lap top.

"Sesshomaru, you have to understand first and foremost, I didn't say anything about this" He nodded towards the laptop "while you were away, was because I was afraid of what might have happened" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I am serious Sesshomaru. I was a wreck when I saw this. Kagome, Sango and Miroku didn't fair any better. My mate has been crying herself to sleep for days."

Sesshomaru's eyes held concern an emotion he rarely indicated existed inside himself. He knew how delicate his sister-in-law was when she was pregnant. He felt another pang shoot through him, the dread mounting.

"As much as this hurt us, we were all scared" Inuyasha's Shoulders slacked the tone in his voice that of a concerned younger brother.

"I know we haven't always been on the best of terms. You're a prick and I am a bastard. But I would have never wished this upon you, even when my hatred for you ran deep. Now I am going to wait outside, while you watch this. Feel free to destroy everything, crumble the house to the ground. But, I give you my word. I won't let you get to out of hand, rest assure. When you're ready hit play." Inuyasha made a quick exit, and Sesshomaru was filled with such dread his hand was shaking as he reached for the mouse.

* * *

He couldn't comprehend, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. The emptiness that consumed him made him numb. They had expected him to be enraged, yet he couldn't even stomach the thought of moving. His heart, his soul, the only thing that had ever mattered to him sat smiling with those innocent doe like eyes. Her laughter touching his soul like a warm caress. Yet, at the same time it made him want to vomit.

Sure he had always held a small amount of hope that she lived. But he always hoped that if she did she would eventually return to his side. Yet, she had remained like the wind and evaded his capture for centuries.

He was stunned, should he be proud that she outran him for so long. Or hurt that she had done so?

Regardless she was alive and that alone sent a small inkling of happiness through him. His mind stumbled over memories he had repressed nudging away all the happiness. Now he was surrounded by all the memories he had come regret.

It was youth's folly, his arrogance, his pride,his greed, his assumption that nothing could break the bond they had.

She had been thrust into his life, a little dead bird he just couldn't walk by. She could say nothing at first, but it never mattered. Her smile said all that her words would eventually convey. She had the grace of a baby deer and caused more trouble than her worth. Yet her innocence, unending loyalty, and unselfish love broke him.

The moment he left her in that village he knew he had to become stronger no not stronger. He needed to be the Most powerful creature alive. The mere thought of his name should have sent the fear of the almighty into any who dared think of him. So that no one would dare challenge him.

As his reverence, power and wealth grew the time had come to court his little bird. Right before the very eyes of his astonished brother and sister-in-law and the whole village he began to woo the girl.

It had been an annoying affair at first with all the whispers of his perverse nature. The villagers assumed him to be a father figure to the girl. But he was nothing of the sort. He had allowed her to follow him as he allowed Jaken to follow him. Henever cared for her nor showed her the affection of a parent.

All those tasks had been taken on begrudgingly by Jaken. The small loyal servant had fed, clothed, and taught the girl about life. Jaken, who thought he had done wonders parenting her, was thoroughly heartbroken when Sesshomaru had agreed with Kaede that Rin should learn the ways of a human before choosing her path in life. Afterall he in many ways became the young girls father. But he understood that for his Lord and Rin's happiness it had to be done.

Sesshomaru had dedicated himself to courting girl child slowly. Leaving her sweet little trinkets when she was young every time he passed through the village. She was the envy of all the children. Because of his intentions, she was mercilessly teased and even hurt. But she never stopped smiling, that inner strength bemused him.

His visits had been far and few in between as time went on. His need to become uncontested grew. When he made his way to the village upon her seventeenth birthday he realized he could leave her side no longer. His awkward little bird had bloomed into a woman.

She had become enticing, he realized it was not only his eye she drew, those despicable human males only lusted after her, he did not crave just her body. The need to possess her whole being was burning through him.

He felt smug as her other suitors began to realize they were no match for the Lord of the West. His relationship with Rin steadily grew much to his satisfaction. He had lived for the smiles that were just for him, that small shy giggle that she only voiced when he said something obtuse. He wanted nothing more than to drown in her.

His need to have her intensified and with it the gifts he gave held more significance. Kimonos in the color of his house, hair pins with his personal crest, furs for the winter from animals he killed. She would want for nothing. She was the envy of all women in the village as she should have been.

Every Time she was given a gift she was utterly grateful, though to often for his liking she would be sad. She had told him it stemmed from her having nothing to offer her lord in return. But he assured her that her smile, and unwavering love were enough for the time being.

The ultimate gift she would give to him would be something he could never fathom repaying. He would be her first, her last, and her only. To him she was more than a human, more than woman, and more than a wife. She was his mate.

* * *

Shaking his head returning to the present he felt the pang of anger stir. She was sitting there those chocolate orbs that once held such adoration, undying loyalty and love for him were shining for someone else. When she mentioned children, his heart almost stopped.

 _"As I mean nothing to you. You have lost all meaning to me."_

He grit his teeth together shaking that voice from his mind. Slamming the laptop down effectively destroying it.

Had he made mistakes? Yes.

Had he ever claimed to be infallible? No. They all just assumed such.

Did she have such little faith in herself, and the power she held over him?

Had she really come too hate him ?

Was there not a single shred of him in her heart?

She must have hated him beyond contestation if she had hid for so long. Or perhaps like they all thought, so long ago, something had hurt her to the point she could not return to his side.

But then again this could all bea ploy to exact some sick twisted revenge upon him for his past transgressions.

He spotted the invitation to the Nishikida event on the floor and growled low in his throat. But was she really so sick and twisted? Would she really use her own child to try and hurt him?

He would be damned if he let her hurt him again.

It mattered not what he once felt for her, what they had meant to each other. If she was challenging him, he would answer the call.

Like the alpha he was, he would put her in her place. If she hadn't put the child up to this, and he thought to challenge him, he would surely put the whelp in his place as well.

All the years, the pain, the anguish, the yearning it had all compounded to this moment. When he saw her for the first time he was unsure if he would strike at her, or pull her to him. The wheels in his mind spun, how would she react?

"Inuyasha, we will go to that party, and when we do I will get answers."


End file.
